Ein Wiedersehen nach langer Zeit
Ein Wiedersehen nach langer Zeit ist die vierundzwanzigste Episode der siebten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertsiebenundsechzigste der Serie. Als Starlight von Sunburst besucht wird muss sie feststellen, dass er so vieles mit ihren Freundinnen gemeinsam hat dass sie sich fragt, ob die beiden überhaupt noch etwas verbindet. Inhalt Vorfreude Starlight wartet ganz ungeduldig am Bahnhof, heute will nämlich ihr alter Freund Sunburst zu Besuch kommen. Die Wartezeit vertreibt sie sich damit allen Ponys von ihm vor zu schwermen, den es gibt wohl kein Pony mit dem sie mehr gemeinsam hat. Endlich trifft der Zug ein und Starlight freut sich mit Sunburst die Dinge zu tun die sie mögen, Magie und Spiele und Antiquitäten wie er anfügt. Sunburst hat nämlich eine Schwäche für antikes die Starlight noch gar nicht kannte und zufällig ist Ponyville ein Antikzentrum. Aber erst mal wollen sie seine Sachen ins Schloss bringen. Allerdings ist sein Gepäckberg kaum kleiner als einer von Rarity. Im Antikladen Einige Zeit später sind Sunburst und Starlight in einem Antiquariat. Wo er ganz fasziniert ist vom unterschied zwischen Huf geformten und gepressten Ziegeln. Da treffen sie auf Twilight, die gerade auch im Laden stöbert. Sie freut sich richtig die beiden zu sehen,wo sie sonst immer alleine im Laden ist. Was Sunburst nicht fassen kann, weil doch jeder antikes mag. Sunburst und Twilight Stundenlangen schauen sich Sunburst und Twilight die ganzen Antiquitäten an. Wobei sich Starlight fühlt wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Ausbeute Etwas später begutachten Sunburst und Twilight im Schloss ihre Ausbeute und schließen Brieffreundschaft. Aber besonders angetan ist er von einem Fass mit unbekannten Inhalt. Ein sogenannter Blindkauf. Manchmal können Händler sich nicht alles ansehen. Da packen sie es in Fässer und Kisten ohne zu wissen was sie da haben. Ist ein bisschen wie einen Schatzsuche. Da erzählt Sunburst wie er bei so was mal eine Erstausgabe der Geschichte von Equestria fand. Natürlich in Altponyisch verfasst. Das lässt Twilight zu einem Sprichwort Hinreist von dem Starlight kein Wort versteht. Sunburst übersetzt es mit „Belohnung bevorzugt Risiken“. Er gibt zu das es beim Übersetzten verliert. Drachenvulkan An Starilights betrübtes Gesicht sagt den Beiden das sie besser was anderes machen sollten. Und Starlight weiß auch was. Sie zückt eine Ausgabe des Brettspieles Drachenvulkan, von kaum noch eine Aufzutreiben ist. Starlight und Sunburst haben das als Kinder immer Gespielt, wen sie sich nicht gerade Magie gelernt haben. Sunburst ist ganz aus dem Häuschen das seine Freundin es noch hat. Kurz darauf spielen die Ponys. Dabei fällt Starlight in wie Sunburst sich immer so aufgeregt hat wen sein Drache gefangen wurde das er das ganze Brett umwarf. Er betreut sich inzwischen besser beherrschen zu können. Da wird der Spielmechanismus aktiv. Eine Kugel hüpft aus dem Vulkan, rollt zu Twilights Drachen und löst eine Falltür aus. Das finde sie so komisch das ihre Magie versehentlich das Brett umwirft. Viel gemeinsam Während Starlight, Sunburts beim Auspacken hilft, schwärmt er in einer Tour wie gut er sich mit Twilight versteht. Für Starlight nicht weiter verwunderlich, ist Twilight doch die Prinzessin der Freundschaft. Außerdem sind die zwei sich recht ähnlich. Wie viele können den schon Altponysch. Dem stimmt Sunburst zu, er denkt mit keinem anderen Pony so viel gemeinsam zu haben wie mit Twilight. Das ist schon ein Schlag für Starlight. Aber jetzt wird es zeit fürs Bett. Tag 2 Früh am nächsten Morgen, die Sonne ist noch nicht aufgegangen, holt Starlight Sunburts aus den Federn. Sie konnte nicht schlafen weil sie ständig daran denken musste was sie beide gemeinsam haben und hat den ganzen Tag verplant nur sie und er. Twilight kann leider nicht mit, zu viele Pflichten heute. Am liebsten würde Starlight sofort los, allerdings will Sunburst sich erst umziehen. Apfel am Morgen Starlight bringt Sunburst nach Sweet Apple Acres und zeigt ihm die Apfelbäume. Weil sie als Fohlen doch so viel Apfelsaft getrunken haben. Woran er sich aber jetzt nicht erinnert. Um sein Gedächtnis anzukurbeln will Starlight ihm einen Apfel besorgen und schüttelt ein paar vom Baum. Da trifft einer Trixie die auf der anderen Seite war. Sie geht häufiger auf die Plantage um in Ruhe neue Verblüffungen zu trainieren und schläft dabei ein. Doch bei dieser Gelegenheit will sie den Beiden ihr neues magisches Wunder zu zeigen. Sunburst sagt zu. Die Einhorn Fluchthelfer Trixies neuer Trick, die Einhornflucht aus den Ketten, besteht darin das sie sich selbst in Ketten legt und dann daraus entkommt. Aber sie verheddert sich total. Zufällig kennt Sunburst den Trick und versucht zu helfen, doch macht er es nicht gerade besser. Schließlich erlöst Starlight ihre Freundin. Sunburts mag Taschenspielertricks, er ist sich sicher recht gut zu sein wen er mehr üben könnte. Zum beweis zieht er ein Taschentuchseil hinter Trixies Ohr hervor. Sunburst und Trixie Stundenlangen zeigen sich Sunburst und Trixie ihre Tricks. Wobei sich Starlight fühlt wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Am Spiegelteich Wenig später führt Starlight Sunburst zum magischen Spiegelteich über den er schon viel gehört hat. Zwar soll es da gefährlich sein und Starlight hätte wohl das Siegel nicht brechen dürfen um rein zu kommen aber Sunburst wollte ja was von Ponyville sehen. Seine Frage ob Pinkie sich mit dem Teich wirklich verdoppelt hat bejaht Starlight. (Siehe: Zu viele Pinkie Pies) Und sie meint wen sie ein paar Kopien von sich machen können sie heute so viel Unternehmen wie andere in einem Jahr. Was sie natürlich nicht tun. Da hören die zwei ein Klopfen. Starlight fürchtet schon das eine Pinkiekopie übrig geblieben ist, zum Glück stellt sich raus das es Maud ist die ihrer Arbeit nachgeht. Zufällig sind die Höhle des Spiegelteiches und ihre miteinander Verbunden und so hat es sie hier her verschlagen. Sunburst zeigt sich sehr interessiert an ihrer geologischen Forschung und kann mit ein paar Sachkenntnissen glänzen. Starlieght tritt den Rückzug an. Stundenlangen sehen sich Sunburst und Maud Steine und Kristalle an. Keine Verbindung Zurück im Schloss schüttet Starlight, Twilight ihr Herz aus. Als Fohlen hatten sie und Sunburst mehr gemeinsam hat als sonst irgend einer, aber nun scheint Sunburst weit mehr mit Starlights Freunden gemeinsam zu haben als mit ihr. Twilight erklärt das alle Ponys sich verändern aber trotz dem gibt es Dinge die die Beiden verbinden, wie Magie. Den sie ist gut darin und er kennt fast jeden Zauber. Das Bringt Starlight auf eine Idee. Zurück in die Kindheit Inzwischen hat Sunburst gemerkt das Starlight fort ist und sucht sie im Schloss. Dort hat sie unterdessen einen ganz besonderen Zauber entwickelt. Dieser verwandelt den Thronsaal in eine Kopie des Wohnzimmers von Starlights Elternhaus und sie sowie Sunburst wieder in Fohlen. Allerdings scheint Sunburst nicht ganz so begeistert. Aber da hat Starlight schon Drachenvulkan geholt. Aber Sunburst will gar nicht spielen. Tief enttäuscht habt Starlight den Zauber auf. Da kommt Twilight rein die sich wegen dem Lärm sorgen macht. Starlight erklärte zu denken das sie und Sunburst wenigstens noch die eine Sache tun könne die sie noch gemeinsam haben, aber selbst die scheint es nicht mehr zu geben. Unter Tränen verlässt Starlight den Raum. Erkundigungen Sunburst versteht die Welt nicht mehr. Sie beiden kannten sich zwar schon als Fohlen doch um Zeit mit einander zu verbringen müssen sie doch keine werden. Twilight erklärt das Starlight manchmal einen leichten Hang zum Übertreiben hat. Sunburst ist ja selber überrascht wie gut er sich mit ihren Freunden versteht aber trotzdem haben sie viel gemeinsam. Twilight schlägt vor das er sie mal daran erinnern soll welche Dinge es den sind. Sunburst gefällt die Idee und er will sie sofort umsetzten, sowie ihm einfällt was es für Dinge sind. Um seinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge zu helfen geht Sunburst die anderen Fragen was sie den mit Starlight gemeinsam haben. Trixie erzählt das sie beide in der Vergangenheit falsche Entscheidungen getroffen haben. Außerdem ihnen kommt oft der Eindruck das andere Ponys sie verurteilen würden auch wen sie sich geändert haben und sehr bemühen gut zu sein. Maud erzählt das sie und Starlight nur gemein haben das sie sich von anderen Ponys unterscheiden und Comedy. Was schon mehr Gemeinsamkeiten sind als Sunburst einfallen. Maud erklärt das sie auch nicht so viel Zeit damit verbringen darüber zu reden. Meistens fühlen sie sich einfach miteinander wohl. Jetzt fragt sich Sunburst ob er und Starlight einfach zu lange getrennt waren und nun nichts mehr gemeinsam haben. Und wen das so ist, können sie keine Freunde mehr sein. Drachenvulkan XXL Etwas Später versucht Twilight Starlight zu helfen. Diese befürchtet aber das sie und Sunburst sich auseinander gelebt haben. Twilight kann es verstehen, sie meint aber das es nur so weit kommt, wen sie beide es zu lassen. Twilight fragt ob sie den noch mit ihm befreundet sein will? Ihr versuch sie mit einem Zauber wieder in ihre Kindheit zu versetzen werte Starlight als ja, doch wie es um Sunburst steht weiß sie nicht. Da hat Twilight eine kleine Überraschung. Starlights Freunde haben den Drachenvulkan in groß Nachgebaut. Mit Kostümen, Einem Riesenwürfel aus Bimsstein von Maud und Trixie hat für die Spezialeffekte gesorgt. Sogar an die Kugel haben sie gedacht. Starlight ist völlig baff, sie dachte Sunburst wollt es nicht mehr spielen. Jedenfalls nicht mehr als Fohlen erklärt Sunburst. Aber er weiß wie gerne es Starlight Spielt. Er dachte es wäre lustig eine Erwachsene Version zu spielen. Da erreicht ihn die Kugel. Jetzt steht die große Frage im Raum ob sie es auch lustig findet. Wie sie sich so umsieht fällt Starlight auf wie viel Mühe sich alle ihretwegen gemacht haben und das noch eine Kleinigkeit fehlt, die Falltüren, also macht sie ein Loch unter Sunburst. Sie findet es lustig und er nimmt es mit Humor Die Gesellschaft der Anderen Sunbursts Besuch ist zu ende. Starlight weiß gar nicht warum sie so eine Angst hatte das sie nichts mehr gemeinsam haben. Sunburst findet das es doch egal ist solange sie die Gesellschaft des anderen genießen. Da kommen die anderen zum Verabschieden dazu und meinen das das Spiel echt lustig war. Aber das beste war mit allen Freunden zu spielen. Gruppen Umarmung. Aber nun muss Sunburst los. Als der Zug Ponyville verlassen hat, widmet sich Sunburst seinem Fass, ohne die geringste Ahnung welchen Schatz er da drin hat. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 06:14: Das Brettspiel „Drachenvulkan“ ähnelt dem Spiel „Der Schatz des Vul-Khans“ aus dem Hause MB Spiele von 1987. Beide haben dreidimensionale Spielfelder und Feuerbälle. Fehler (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem der Fehler auftritt.) *Z. 11:58: Sunburst erwähnt das Pinkie Pie verdoppelt wurde als sie in das Wasser des Spiegelteiches gesprungen ist. In Wahrheit hat sie sich im Teich gespiegelt und einen bestimmten Reim aufgesagt. Siehe: Zu viele Pinkie Pies. Navboxen en:Uncommon Bond Kategorie:Siebte Staffel